The invention relates to an electrodynamic drive system.
Electrodynamic systems are suggested in various systems as assemblies between an internal combustion engine and a transmission in a vehicle.
In DE 199 34 696 A1, for example, an electrodynamic drive system for a vehicle is described, which is equipped with a planetary transmission positioned between a drive engine and a manual transmission, which comprises the three elements sun gear, internal gear, and planet carrier. The planet carrier, as the first element, is connected to the manual transmission; the internal gear, as the second element, is connected to the drive engine; and the sun gear, as the third element, is connected to an electric motor and to an electric eddy brake. This assembly allows the drive engine to be started, electrical power to be generated, power braking, and the vehicle to be started from a position of rest.
The object of the invention is to adjust the transmission of the gear ratios in the manual transmission in a vehicle that is equipped with an electrodynamic drive system.
The object is attained with an electrodynamic drive system having the characteristic features specified in claim 1, and a method having the characteristic features specified in claim 8. Embodiments are the object of the sub-claims.
According to the invention, the electrodynamic drive system for a vehicle is equipped with a planetary transmission between a drive engine and a manual transmission. The planetary transmission is comprised of the three elements sun gear, internal gear, and planet carrier, of which a first element is connected to the manual transmission, a second element is connected to the drive engine, and a third element is connected to at least one electrical engine. A clutch is equipped with a first position in which a rigid connection exists between the planet carrier and the sun gear for the purpose of bridging the planetary transmission. The clutch has a second position in which the connection between the planet carrier and the sun gear is interrupted. The clutch has a third position, in which a rigid connection exists between the sun gear and a stationary component of the housing. The electrodynamic drive system is further equipped with a control system. In one advantageous embodiment, the third element is connected to a contact-free retarding brake system. One particularly advantageous embodiment shows the retarding brake system as an eddy brake. Another retarding brake system is designed as a hydrodynamic retarder. In one advantageous embodiment the clutch is a dual-action synchronizer with a neutral gear. In another embodiment, the clutch is a dual-action dog clutch with a neutral gear. In a further embodiment, the clutch is a double-sided multi-plate clutch with a neutral gear.